1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a crystalline carbonaceous material with a controlled interlayer spacing and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An energy storage device based on electrochemical reaction includes two electrodes, an electrolyte that transfers ions, and a separation film.
The electrochemical reaction of the energy storage device is mostly a surface reaction occurring on the surface of an electrode, and is mostly a non-uniform reaction.
The reaction may be categorized as a mass transfer reaction where chemical species dissociated from the electrolyte are transferred to the surface of an electrode; a non-faradaic reaction, which is an adsorption/desorption reaction where the transferred chemical species form a layer called as an electric double layer on the surface of an electrode; or a faradaic reaction, which is an electron transfer reaction where electrons are directly received and oxidized (or reduced).